


Terrible tease

by orphan_account



Series: Clexa smut [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Lexa, F/F, Smut, Top Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Clothes?” Lexa’s brow furrowed for a moment, and she shook her head infinitesimally, appearing to fight for focus. “Clothes! Yes, I found something of mine that I think will fit you, here…” she turned toward the bed, and on it was a nightgown, dark blue and flowing. She turned to hand the dress to Clarke and gasped quietly, startled to find that the half naked woman had crept closer, their bodies nearly touching now.





	Terrible tease

When Clarke woke, it was with a massive headache. She groaned and made to hold her head in her hands, surprised when she realized she couldn’t. Her eyes snapped open and with growing panic, she took in her surroundings. She was lying on a massive bed covered in soft, warm furs. The room itself was magnificent, lit by dozens of candles and the fading light of day. Clarke tried to sit up and saw her hands tied to the beautiful headboard above her. Memory suddenly returned to her, and Clarke struggled mightily against her bonds, desperate to escape this gilded cage. 

That bastard Roan had delivered her to – to her. Clarke ground her teeth, refusing to even think her name. She gave a quiet cry of frustration when she accepted that she could not strong-arm her way out of her bindings. She slumped into the bed, breathing hard, enraged and defeated. Ah, it was hard to think with her head pounding like it was. One of the guards that pulled her out of the throne room had cracked her over the head with the grip of his sword when her fighting became too much for the two men to handle. She should thank him really, she needed the sleep. Clarke sighed and closed her eyes, trying to calm the pain in her skull. 

The sound of several sets of feet thundering toward her through the door woke Clarke with a start, and she managed to sit up halfway, trying to preserve some dignity. She heard a woman give a quiet command and the door opened. Lexa slipped in and closed the door behind her before turning to look at Clarke. She gave a start, her eyebrows furrowing when she saw Clarke’s hands tied. She pulled out her knife and strode quickly toward Clarke, whose eyes widened as she tried to find a defensive stance from her awkward position. Lexa noticed Clarke’s cloaked fear and realized what Clarke must be thinking, stopping at the edge of the bed by Clarke’s side. 

“I won’t hurt you, Clarke.” Lexa assured her quietly, a tinge of sadness in her voice. Clarke’s stance did not change, and she eyed Lexa warily as she placed a knee on the bed, leaning in to carefully cut the ties away. As soon as she was free, Clarke rolled off the other side of the bed, standing with her feet apart and her back straight, a glare firmly in place. 

“Why did you have me brought here?” Clarke asked, her voice rough, and she swallowed, trying to clear the lump from her throat. 

“I told you why, Clarke. To protect you from Nia. She wants the power of Wanheda.” Lexa slid her knife back into its sheath and slowly started to walk around the bed, towards Clarke. 

“And you expect me to believe that you do not want the same power Nia seeks?” Clarke asks, scoffing, making sure distain is evident in her tone. She watched as the commander prowled toward her, and she berated herself for the way it made her feel. 

“You will be delivered to your people. A messenger has already been sent to alert them. I expect their arrival in three days, four at most.” Lexa came to a halt with a foot of space remaining between them, and Clarke tilted her chin up in a show of defiance. They stood like that, silently appraising each other, until Lexa’s eyes flicked down to glance at Clarke’s lips, lightning fast, before she caught herself. But Clarke noticed, and she felt the familiar stir of arousal in her stomach. Made suddenly furious by her traitorous body’s behavior, Clarke stepped back, whirling on her heel and pacing away from Lexa. She strode out onto the balcony and looked out, realizing that she was some forty stories above the ground. It was dark out now, but she could tell that she was in a city, bigger than anything she had seen before. She became aware of Lexa, standing a few feet behind her, watching. 

“I’m sorry, Clarke.” Lexa’s voice was soft and heavy with regret. Clarke felt her resolve waver, and she leaned on the railing with her elbows, her head hanging. 

“I know.” Clarke whispered it, but Lexa heard, and she silently moved to lean next to Clarke, gazing out into the dark. They stood there quietly for a long while, Clarke’s anger fading away, and the next thing she knew, Lexa was turning her face to look into her eyes, wiping tears from Clarke’s cheeks with a look of concern. Clarke hadn’t even realized she was crying, but now, with Lexa looking at her like that, she burst into messy sobs, throwing herself into Lexa’s arms. Her anger at Lexa had been a defense. Now that she was forced to admit to herself that Lexa did what she had to do, what Clarke would have done… all the pain flooded in. She had killed all those people, and it wasn’t Lexa’s fault. She couldn’t blame her anymore. 

“It’s ok, niron, let it out.” Lexa cooed in Clarke’s ear, her arms wrapped tightly around the girl, desperate to make her feel safe, cared for. She lifted Clarke smoothly, carrying her gently, bridal style, to the bed. She lay back on the bed, keeping Clarke pressed against her chest. They lay there like that until Clarke cried herself to sleep, curled into Lexa’s side. When her breathing evened out and Lexa was sure she was asleep, she slid her arm out from under Clarke and carefully got out of bed. 

When Clarke woke, she was in the same bed, but thankfully her headache was gone and she wasn’t tied up. She sat up, looking for Lexa. She sighed, thinking the girl had left. Disappointed, she crawled out of the bed to go to the bathroom, nearly shrieking when she almost slammed into Lexa as she turned the corner. 

“I was just coming to check on you,” Lexa said with a small smile. “I have a bath ready for you if you are interested, it may help you feel more relaxed?” 

“Thank you,” Clarke realized that she probably didn’t smell too fresh. “That sounds amazing.” Lexa’s smile lit up and she gently took Clarke’s hand, leading her into the bathroom. Clarke struggled to hold back the moan that rose to her lips when she saw the tub, filled with hot soapy water, fresh coals under it. 

“Call for me if you need anything, Clarke. I will be nearby.” Lexa slipped back out the door before Clarke could blink. She quickly tore off her filthy clothes and stepped into the hot water, melting into a puddle. It was several minutes before she could make herself move to wash, scrubbing off the grit and grime, washing the remaining red color from her hair. She relished the clean feeling, soaking until the water grew cool, and, sighing, she forced herself out of the tub, toweling off. She suddenly realized that she had no clean clothes, and there was no way in hell she was putting her dirty clothes back on. After a moment’s deliberation, she wrapped the towel around herself and stepped out of the bathroom, somewhat self conscious. 

“Lexa?” as Clarke came into view, Lexa’s jaw dropped, then, catching herself, her mouth snapped closed audibly. She cleared her throat, and Clarke couldn’t help but smirk a little. The commander was human too. Lexa appraised her, and Clarke could feel her gaze on her legs, especially where her thick thighs disappeared under the towel, and then on her ample cleavage. 

“Yes, Clarke?” Clarke could feel a drop of water run from her hair, down her collarbone to her chest. Lexa’s eyes caught the tiny movement and watched it slowly slide between her breasts, and Clarke’s breath caught. Lexa’s eyes darkened and Clarke could feel the knot in her stomach returning. 

“I don’t have any clean clothes,” Clarke mumbled, slowly walking toward Lexa, as if she had her own gravity. 

“Clothes?” Lexa’s brow furrowed for a moment, and she shook her head infinitesimally, appearing to fight for focus. “Clothes! Yes, I found something of mine that I think will fit you, here…” she turned toward the bed, and on it was a nightgown, dark blue and flowing. She turned to hand the dress to Clarke and gasped quietly, startled to find that the half naked woman had crept closer, their bodies nearly touching now. 

“Thank you,” Clarke breathed. Having forgotten her anger, Clarke felt ruled by her desire. And why should she deny herself? Hadn’t she earned a moment of bliss, after all these months on this beautiful, wretched planet? Clarke leaned into Lexa, pressing her lips to hers, and all she could hear was the pounding of her pulse in her ears. 

The dress slipped from Lexa’s hands and her head swam… she drowned in the feeling of her lips moving against Clarke’s. Her hands found Clarke’s hips of their own accord, and she pulled Clarke forward so their bodies were pressed together. Clarke removed her towel and grinned as Lexa took in her naked form, looking positively starving. Lexa pushed Clarke onto the bed and tried to climb on top, nearly shaking with need. Clarke pushed her away and Lexa stepped back, horrified, thinking she had misread the situation, somehow. Before she could even begin to sputter out a confused apology, Clarke was sitting up, pulling at her belt. A relived half laugh burst from Lexa, and Clarke smiled up at her quizzically. 

“Take off your shirt, commander.” Clarke ordered, her voice a little more raspy than normal. Lexa’s face turned hungry again, and she ripped off her shirt and bindings before Clarke could finish untying Lexa’s pants. Clarke pulled down her pants slowly, teasing, watching Lexa watch her. Lexa’s arms hung by her sides, her fingers twitching, and she panted as Clarke finally removed her pants entirely, leaving her bare. 

Clarke stood and whirled Lexa around, pushing her to the bed, switching their positions. She climbed between Lexa’s legs, holding herself up and simply examining her body. Lexa had perfect, pert little breasts, and a smooth, flat stomach. Her arms looked strong and Clarke loved the tattoo on her bicep, she would have to find out what it meant. Another time. Lexa’s legs were long and strong, and Clarke wanted to know how they would feel wrapped around her shoulders. 

It sounded like Lexa was about to hyperventilate underneath her and her hips bucked slightly, clearly wanting Clarke to do more than stare at her. Clarke leaned in to kiss Lexa again, less tentatively, more rough than before. She moaned into Lexa’s lips and her mouth opened slightly, inviting Clarke in. Their tongues clashed together, and they were both becoming breathless when Clarke broke the kiss. Her mouth latched on to Lexa’s neck, trailing kisses and nips down to her collar bone, then to her chest. Lexa moaned as Clarke palmed her breasts, sucking one nipple into her mouth while she rolled the other between her fingers, pinching just hard enough for Lexa’s hips to lift off the bed in pleasure. 

Lexa’s hands tangled in Clarke’s blonde tresses; gently leading Clarke to the place she needed her most. Clarke licked and kissed down her stomach, then licked the uppermost part of Lexa’s inner thighs, slowly, with the flat of her tongue. Lexa looked down to see Clarke’s eyes, and blue met green, right as Clarke ran her tongue firmly through Lexa’s soaking folds. Clarke watched as Lexa’s eyes rolled back and her head dropped to the bed, moaning loudly. She spread Lexa’s thighs as far as they would go and she attacked, circling her clit, flicking her tongue against it rapidly, then darting down to lick up the wetness that flowed out of Lexa. She was everywhere at once, and Lexa was a writhing mess beneath her in short order. Lexa’s hips bucked up, grinding against her mouth, and Clarke could tell she was ready for more. 

“Clarke,” Lexa panted, groaning as she thrust her hips against Clarke’s soaking wet face. “please.” Clarke knew she was being a terrible tease, but she wanted to hear Lexa beg for it. She was taking her bliss, after all, wasn’t she? She thrust her tongue into Lexa’s tight hole, fucking her with her tongue, loving the sounds of approval Lexa made. Eventually, though, Lexa wanted more. 

“Clarke, please?” she begged. 

“What do you want, Lexa? Tell me.” Clarke flicked her tongue against Lexa’s clit some more, and it took Lexa a breathless moment to answer. 

“Your fingers, Clarke, please, use your fingers!” Lexa blushed furiously and bucked her hips as if to show her need. Clarke grinned devilishly and slid two fingers into Lexa, reveling in how tight she was, how wet, and the feeling of her clenching around her fingers. Lexa cried out in relief, and Clarke withdrew her fingers entirely before slamming them back into Lexa, who gave a breathless shaking laugh, a ghost of a smile on her face. Clarke set a fast rhythm, pounding into her hard, curving her fingers to hit her G spot with each pump. Lexa’s hips raised to meet her hand with each stroke and before long Clarke felt her clamping down on her fingers. Lexa’s eyes closed and she grabbed onto Clarke, her arms wrapping around her neck and holding on for dear life as she cries out her release. 

After Lexa had ridden through the peak of her orgasm, Clarke gently removed her fingers, licking them clean, eliciting another moan from Lexa. Clarke adjusted, moving to straddle Lexa’s thigh. She grabbed a handful of Lexa’s hair and pulled her head back, leaning down to kiss her. She groaned when her soaked center met firm muscle and soft skin, and her hips bucked of their own accord. Lexa moaned into Clarke’s lips when she felt how wet Clarke was against her leg. She grabbed Clarke’s hips to help her grind harder, her fingers digging into Clarke’s soft curves. Clarke broke their kiss with a wild gasp and tucked her head into Lexa’s neck, her hips breaking into a frenzied pace. When she came, she squeezed her thighs tightly around Lexa’s leg a groaned, long and loud.

Lexa held her while she came down from her high, and Clarke relaxed into her arms, not ready to move. She was going to enjoy this moment, enveloped in Lexa’s warm embrace, and deal with the rest tomorrow. She drifted to sleep with a small smile on her face, not a worry in the world, as Lexa softly rubbed her back in soothing circles.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy the series,please tell me what you think!


End file.
